<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm Going to Fuck You Now." by Percylover3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019924">"I'm Going to Fuck You Now."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percylover3/pseuds/Percylover3'>Percylover3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Borgin and Burkes (Harry Potter), Camping, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Horcrux Hunting, Horcruxes, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Oneshot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Tom Riddle, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Tent Sex, Tom Riddle is Bad at Feelings, Tom struggles with his feelings, Vaginal Sex, im tryna cram as many tags as i can, or at least i hope so, or maybe, reader doesn't have any horcruxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:09:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percylover3/pseuds/Percylover3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm going to fuck you now."</p><p>"You already said that."</p><p> </p><p>Or, the fic where Tom eats you out and fucks you.</p><p> </p><p>THIS IS THE EDITED VERSION OF MY OTHER STORY OF THE SAME NAME</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Riddle/Original Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Reader, tom riddle x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm Going to Fuck You Now."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the more revised and edited version of my previous oneshot of the same name. I edited it on wattpad, but i never got around to posting the newer version on this site so here it is. i hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Warning: rough/aggressive sex, swear words, and mentions of murder and blood</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>___EDITED___</em>
  </b>
</p><p>You've been with Tom for a while. For your entire lives actually. Thick as thieves, you two. At the orphanage, the matron, Mrs. Cole, and the other children always feared you both for always doing weird things. Things such as making objects float, or hanging Billy Stubb's bloody rabbit from the rafters. Even though they have no evidence on how you did it.</p><p>The kids always bullied you and Tom, because they didn't understand what you could do; called it 'demonic' and 'freakish'. Tom always said <em>"they</em> <em>were jealous that they weren't special like us".</em> That <em>"one day, they'll die pitiful deaths." </em>You didn't argue, of course.</p><p>You never doubted Tom.</p><p>~</p><p>When the man with the ugly purple suit came to visit and told you and Tom that what you could do was magic, the both of you were ecstatic. He asked, <em>"what can you do with your magic," </em>and with childlike enthusiasm, you and Tom both explained.</p><p>You started talking first. "I can do all sorts of things-"</p><p>Then Tom, "-sir. I can make people who've hurt me-"</p><p>"-hurt. We can make them suffer," you finished. Both you and Tom wanted to see the people who had ever wronged you bow down and submit at your feet.</p><p>And when Tom told the man about his parseltongue, Tom was the one who noticed that the gentle twinkle in the man's eyes was gone.</p><p>~</p><p>Hogwarts was an interesting journey. The first two years were full of anguish and more bullying due to the fact that the both of you were sorted into Slytherin, but weren't purebloods. It didn't matter, though. You both had the highest grades in the entire school and all the teachers eating out of your palms.</p><p>All except Dumbledore, of course.</p><p>~</p><p>Fifth year, Tom figured out his heritage. He found out that he was related to one of the four founders of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin himself. You helped Tom find the Chamber of Secrets inside the girl's bathroom and watched him speak parseltongue with a light blush on your cheeks.</p><p>He never noticed though.</p><p>~</p><p>By the time you graduated, you had most of the school bowing down to you with respect and the Knights of Walpurgus had grown exceptionally.</p><p>You guys had separated, you going into the Ministry to get followers from the inside, and Tom working at <em>Borgin</em> <em>and Burke's </em>to find appropriate items for his horcruxes.</p><p>After five years of him working at <em>Borgin</em> <em>and Burke's </em>and you working in the Ministry as an Unspeakable, you both quit your jobs and went to Hepzibah Smith's to get the Hufflepuff Cup and Slytherin's Locket.</p><p>Once killing her, taking the founder's items, and framing the house elf, Tom whisked you away to Albania.</p><p>You would follow him anywhere</p><p>~</p><p>"I'm not gonna lie and say I <em>don't</em> want to find this diadem, but can we take a break? From walking? My feet hurt." And, yes, you probably <em>could</em> cast a cushioning spell onto the insoles of your shoes, but that was besides the point. You've been in the forest for three years now searching for the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw, and Tom refused to take a decently sized break.</p><p>He glanced at you though. Lifted his head up from inside the map of the forest you helped make and stared at you in annoyance. The stare would have unnerved anyone else, but to you, it just made you quirk a brow.</p><p>"Well?"</p><p>He stared a bit more - which caused you to start blushing - and glanced at the map again before nodding. "I supposed we can break for a few days."</p><p>Victoriously, you smirked and sauntered past him. "Good. Now let's set up camp in that clearing over there." Looking back at Tom, you saw him just staring at his feet not moving. "Tom," he looked up at you in confusion, "let's go set up camp, okay?"</p><p>He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and you decided with, vague amusement, that it looked like he was conflicted about something. After a moment, he looked you in the eye and nodded.</p><p>"Alright."</p><p>~</p><p>The tent was nice on the inside, of course, due to the expansion charm. Although, it wasn't that extravagant, only big enough for the necessities.</p><p>You sat on Tom's bed, legs criss-crossed, and looked at the map.</p><p>"From what I can see, the Diadem should be within a kilometer radius..." Peeking at Tom for his opinion, you saw that he was sitting at the desk spaced out and unfocused.</p><p>Tom was never unfocused.</p><p>"Tom? Are you okay? You've been out of it today."</p><p>"I'm fine, Y/n. Don't worry about me."</p><p>You snorted and pushed away the map. "Yeah right. What's wrong, Tom?" At this point, you had got up and settled in a chair you had conjured next to his.</p><p>He stared at you again with those deep blue eyes, and you started blushing again despite yourself. Finally, Tom started talking.</p><p>"These past few years I have been...<em>feeling.</em>" He spat the word out like he hated the existence of it and the person who created it. (Which he probably did.)</p><p>Hope swelled withing you. <em>Does this mean he could return my feelings? </em>You refrained from showing your excitement and just said, "oh?"</p><p>"I know," he ran his fingers through his perfect curls, "I was conceived under a love potion! I shouldn't <em>be feeling!</em>"</p><p>Rubbing his back in a comforting way you spoke gently, "it's not a bad thing, Tom. What have you been feeling? Or what happens when you feel?"</p><p>He took a breath and continued. "I have been... <em>feeling</em> things... for <em>you</em>."</p><p>"Wha-?"</p><p>"When I see you killing, my chest feels tight. Or when you have a look of pure concentration on your face, or when I found out you were the top Unspeakable in the Ministry, recruiting for our cause. I see you do these things and I-," he paused and licked his lips, and you couldn't help but have your eyes follow the movement, "I think: this girl is <em>mine."</em></p><p>You laughed nervously. "Merlin, To-" You didn't even get to finish you sentence because he was lifting you up and carrying you to his bed, lips locked onto yours.</p><p>Moving away to breathe he said, "what I've been feeling isn't important as of now. Now, I'm feeling a bit lustful."</p><p>You couldn't do anything but stare up at him in awe. "Tom. Explain to me," you took in a deep, shaky breath, "how the <em>fuck</em> we go from having a heartfelt conversation, to- to<em> this</em>!" A beat. "Not that I mind."</p><p>Tom ignored you, sliding down your body and taking your pants off as he went.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Y/n. And you're all <em>mine. </em>I'm going to fuck you now. I'm going to eat you out with my tongue and then fuck you.<em>" </em>Tom started rubbing your clothed pussy with a devious look in his dilated eyes. "I can't wait to taste you..."</p><p>His actions and words started making you wet, and you started to squirm and whimper. Suddenly, he stopped after your panties were soaked. Tom watched as your face went from blissed out, to livid. If looks could kill, Tom would have been dead ten times over.</p><p>He laughed at you. "Tell me what you want."</p><p>Looking at him incredulously you said, "I'm not going to fucking beg, Tom."</p><p>He chuckled deeply. "But you will." He sucked your clit through your underwear.</p><p>"Oh fuck, Tom!"</p><p>He sucked again. "Beg."</p><p>"No, Tom, please...!"</p><p>Again.</p><p>You couldn't take it anymore. Your pride fell and you submitted fully to the gorgeous man between your thighs. "Fuck me, Tom! Fuck me nice and good with your tongue, please! Tom, please!"</p><p>Tom wasted no time in taking off your panties and fucking you rough with his tongue. Occasionally, he would suck hard on your clit, making you moan loudly and tangle your hands in his curls, pulling him closer to you and causing him to double his efforts with a moan.</p><p>Over and over he stuck his tongue in and out, wriggling it and curling it into your g-spot. You were so close to cumming, walls twitching in anticipation and mouth open in a silent scream. Unfortunately, Tom sensed that you were close to relief, lifted his head up from your dripping pussy, and sat up on his knees.</p><p>You were furious.</p><p>"Why the bloody hell did you stop?!" He didn't answer. Tom was too busy pumping his cock, which was an impressive eight inches, and looking down at you with a smug expression. The precum was soaking his hand and dripping onto the bedsheets. The sight mad you impossibly wetter.</p><p>Getting tired of waiting on his answer, you wrapped your legs around Tom's waist and used your strength from Auror training to flip him over so your positions were switched.</p><p>Smirking down at him, you let out a breathy laugh at his slightly shocked expression. But despite your small win, you felt a flutter of nervousness in your stomach. Tom's cock had a shocking girth, and you weren't quite sure it would fit. <em>No matter, </em>you thought, <em>I'm already here. Can't go back.</em></p><p>Tom scowled up at you with hooded eyes for taking his dominant position, but despite that fact, he did nothing to change it. He just laid there with his hands on your hips, thumbs circling gently on your skin.</p><p>"I am going to fuck you now, Y/n," he repeated.</p><p>"You already said that." You were surprised you managed to say anything without stuttering.</p><p>"So I did."</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>The both of you paused and looked at each other. Were you really doing this? Is this what you both wanted? It was what <em>you</em> wanted, you realized, but you could see the hesitation it his eyes.</p><p>"T-Tom. Please fuck me. Can't wait to have your cock inside me." After hearing your words, Tom was pulled out of his stupor and thrust up inside your warm heat in one go. You both gasped loudly at the sudden intense feeling.</p><p>Tom wasted no time in fucking up into you nice and rough; he didn't even let you adjust to his size. Overcome by the pleasure, you let your body fall forward onto Tom. "You're so tight, Y/n," he grunted.</p><p>In and out in and out. Deeper and deeper he pounded into you. You were lost in the pleasure, and you didn't know if you could hold out. Luckily for you, Tom warned you that he was going to cum, and when he did, he bit you so hard where your neck and shoulder connected that he drew blood.</p><p>"Tom! I- I can't. I-!"</p><p>The pain pushed you over the edge of climax, toes curling and voice screaming his name.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. I'm a masochist.</em>
</p><p>When Tom's mouth let go of your shoulder, he licked the blood away and growled <em>'</em><em>mine' </em>while pulling you closer.</p><p>"Well," you managed to breathe out, "at least now I know what had you looking at me like I was a... <em>riddle</em> to be solved."</p><p>Tom snorted and gave you a small shove.</p><p>"Oh, sod off."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this, 1) thank you for reading my story, and 2) follow me on Wattpad where i write whacky shit</p><p>here's the link:<br/><a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/Percylover3">@Percylover3</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>